gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
If I Die Young
If I Die Young (en español: Si muero joven), es una canción presentada en The Quarterback, el tercer episodio de la Quinta Temporada. La versión original pertenece a The Band Perry. Contexto de la canción Santana dedica a Finn la canción comenzando emocionalmente bien, pero hacia la mitad de su interpretación rompe a llorar y cuando Will y Mike intentan consolarla, sufre un ataque de pánico y sale del salón corriendo, gritando y llorando. Letra If I die young bury me in satinthumb|180px Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh uh oh Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when She stands under my colours, oh and Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby The sharp knife of a short life, Well, I've had just enough time If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song The sharp knife of a short life, Well I've had just enough time And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger I've never known the lovin' of a man But it sure felt nice when he was holding my handthumb|Santana a punto de romper en llanto There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever Who would have thought forever could be severed by The sharp knife of a short life, Well I've had just enough time So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' If I die young bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh (uh oh) The ballad of a dovethumb|Santana llorando. Go with peace and love Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh The sharp knife of a short life, Well I've had just enough time So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls Galería Cry Santana.png Die Young.png die.png If I Die Young P.png santana 5x03.png Santana Love.png Santana the quarterback.png Santanas.png If I Die Young.jpg 1.jpg If I Die Young.jpg 2.jpg If I Die Young.jpg 3.jpg If I Die Young.jpg 4.jpg If I Die Young.jpg 5.jpg If I Die Young.jpg 6.jpg If I Die Young.jpg 7.jpg If I Die Young.jpg 8.jpg If I Die Young.jpg 9.jpg PicsArt_1445359208679.jpg|link=ifidieyoungfhudson|linktext=ifidieyoungfhudson PicsArt_1445359208679.jpg Curiosidades *Es el segundo solo de Santana que se ve interrumpido. El primero fue Trouty Mouth, durante el cual Sam la interrumpió por su letra, la cual era ofensiva hacia él. * Es el único solo de Santana que se ve interrumpido porque comienza a llorar. Algo muy similar solía pasarle a Tina en las primeras temporadas. * El "colapso" de Santana al cantar no estaba en el guión. Naya realmente no pudo contener las lágrimas. Al final, el director pidió permiso para usar la escena y ella dijo que si. * Primer solo de Santana en la Quinta Temporada. Videos thumb|right|300px|Glee Cast Santanas's Versionthumb|left|300 pxthumb|center|300px|The Band Perry Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones para Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Quarterback Categoría:The Quarterback (EP)